This invention pertains to the general technical field of steaming accessories comprising a receptacle for collecting condensates designed to rest on a mixing bowl of a household cooking appliance comprising a means of heating the contents of the mixing bowl, and pertains more particularly to an accessory in which the receptacle has a cavity for collecting condensates and two gripping handles arranged symmetrically on either side of the cavity, said cavity having a bottom comprising a protruding shaft with a central orifice allowing steam to pass through.